My soul longs for your love
by lucyglitter11
Summary: They understood the value of each other when they were separated, where he was the bomb in her life. AU, one-shot, Pairing- GraLu. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CelestialLoverxx!


Note: The thoughts deep inside their head;

_{Gray}_

_[Lucy]_

_{[ Lucy and Gray]}_

**"Levy on phone"**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Lucy groaned to herself.

She was sitting in her room with all the doors and windows shut, but still she could the blaring loud music. Her favorite song was going on, but she was in no mood to listen to music. Her exams were close by dammit! Along with loud music, she heard those annoying, useless fire crackers. Do they have any idea how polluting fire works are!? People are destroying the planet by using fire works! Man will destroy himself by destroying the planet! Lucy heard some people cheering and yelling. Loud music, fireworks, people yelling and shouting. This wasn't anything new for Lucy Heartfilia. Why, you ask?

Lucy's neighbor, Gray Fullbuster was having a huge party. As usual.

Lucy and Gray have been neighbors since their childhood. Both of Gray's parents were working so they were always out of town for business purposes. Thankfully, they had their neighbors the Heartfilias who gladly agreed to take care of their only son. So basically, Gray lived with Lucy and spent their time playing, studying, etc and did everything together. Lucy developed a special liking towards Gray, but never mentioned anything.

_[She loves him, but is afraid to admit]_

_{He loves her, but ignores his feelings}_

However, all this changed when they changed middle schools and it turned out to be sad. Gray made new friends, and hung out more with them than Lucy and Lucy ignored him. His father passed away when he was only in middle school. Because of that, Gray's mother worked more. Gray's cousin Lyon came over to stay with him so Lucy and Gray became more distant.

_{[ It hurts ]}_

The next was high school. And to their surprise, they were in the same high school and being neighbors they had no idea until they met each other in the canteen. They bumped into each other and pointed at each other in shock yelling at the same time, "You!"  
Lucy felt her childhood feelings come back, but things were so different now. How could they possibly get together like old friends?

Gray Fullbuster. The most popular and the most _hot_ guy in their grade. Star football player with excellent grades. Lucy Heartfilia. Incredibly intelligent in all the subjects, kind in nature and is way into studies. Some people hardly hesitated to call her a nerd. Well she had big dreams to achieve so studying was a necessity. She never cared what other people talked about her.

_{[ We're in different worlds, and we can't get together ]}_

Back to the present, Lucy groaned for the umpteenth time and dropped her pen in frustration. The music wasn't allowing her to study at all. He's always holding these big parties, and people die to get invited, especially girls. But for Lucy it wasn't like that. She _despised _Gray's fancy parties. Lucy had always received an invite from him as a text message but never cared to enter his house.

She picked up her phone and called Levy. She waited for some seconds and finally Levy picked up the call.

"Hello, Levy-chan?" Lucy frowned. She could hardly hear anything from Levy's side. All she could hear was loud music. Again.

**"Hello! Hello? Hello?" **Lucy finally heard Levy's voice in between the loud music.

"Levy-chan can I come over at your place to study? If it isn't a problem of course!" Lucy added in the end, noting the loud music she heard from Levy's side.

**"What? Lu-chan can you speak louder? I cant hear you!" **Levy retorted from the other side.

"Can I come over at your place to study?" Lucy yelled.

**"Huh? What?" **Levy called out.

"STUDY! STUDY AT YOUR PLACE TONIGHT!" Lucy said practically screaming.

**"Oh! Listen Lu-chan, I'm at this really cool party! Gajeel brought me here! It's like so cool!" **Levy squealed completely ignoring what Lucy was saying. Either that or she couldn't hear anything at all.

"Levy, are you at some gangster party? I mean, seriously it cant happen that Gajeel takes you to a party, and you call it cool," Lucy deadpanned. Suddenly it became quiet from Levy's side.

**"That is so mean! Anyway what were you saying earlier?" **Levy asked. So she hadn't heard Lucy.

"I was asking if I could come over at your place to study..." Lucy said adjusting her spectacles.

**"Nope, I'm at a party! Hey why don't you join me?" **Levy asked excitedly.

"No way! I'm not joining!" Lucy said.

**"Fine as you say!"** Levy said without debating.

"I guess I'll ask Erza or Lisanna. Bye Levy-chan!" Lucy said and cut the call but she heard Levy shout, **"No you cant because-"**

Lucy sighed and ruffled her hair in annoyance. Apparently all her 'helpful' friends decided to shut their phones, not caring if any of their friend might need bail or is in grave danger or something. The music was getting louder than ever and so was Lucy's temper. She heard fire crackers boom now. That's it.

Lucy threw her spectacles across her room and quickly changed into an orange skirt and yellow sunflower top. She combed her hair neatly (she didn't want to look weird if she were to leave her house).

_[she wants a reason, to meet him]_

Stomping her feet she passed the living room where her parents were sitting, surprisingly relaxed. Lalya was reading a book and Jude was reading the newspaper.

"Where are you going dear?" her mom asked her smiling looking up from her book.

"Don't worry mom just going in the neighbor hood," Lucy smiled back as she wore her sandals. She turned to her door, glared at it, opened it and slammed it angrily behind her.

"Take care now!" she replied still smiling after the door shut hardly and Jude looked up with a perplexed look.

Lucy glared at Gray's door. She rang the bell once and waited, tapping her feet. She rang it again after a minute. There was no response once again so she rang it again and again. The door finally opened, and Lucy put up a very, very scary, glaring face.

"Oh sorry actually I couldn't hear the bell- Lucy?" the guy, Natsu Dragneel said in surprise. "Hey Lucy I didn't know you were coming! Come on in!" Natsu grinned and grabbing her wrist pulled her in before she could say anything. "Natsu wait-" Lucy stumbled on her feet.

Lucy's eyes widened when she looked around. Almost everyone in their grade was present there! She even spotted Levy and Erza who were with Gajeel and Jellal. Lisanna came running over to Natsu, "Natsu! Come fast their playing truth or dare!" she said pulling him. This explains why all her friends were...you know...**busy****.**

Lisanna saw Lucy and her eyes gleamed with excitement. "Hey Lucy! Didn't know you were gonna drop by! Come you join us too!" Lisanna said pulling Lucy too. The next thing Lucy found herself sitting beside Dan Straight in a circle for playing truth or dare. Dan was literally drooling, totally head over heels for Lucy and the truths and dares were too much, so she quickly excused herself to use the washroom.

She found Levy and Erza and tried to explain but they told her to relax and enjoy. Lucy groaned in frustration. Why, why did she even decide to come over and plead to Gray to shut the music! The place looked like a complete madhouse! Lucy had never been to those high school parties but she never imagined them to be this wild. The music was bursting her ear drums. She wanted to leave, but she was totally lost so she resorted to the last option...to hide in his store room or something!

She found the storage room and opened it. She gasped in surprise when she saw Loke making out with some chic. "Hey wait in the line!" the girl yelled furiously.

"Lucy? I didn't know you were coming to the party!" Loke said in surprise. "Seriously, even I didn't know" Lucy muttered.

"Well even if we are close friends, you have to wait for your turn!" Loke winked and the girl shut the door. Lucy turned quickly and resisted the urge to vomit. What did she get herself into!? She totally regretted her decision to come and give Gray a piece of her mind. Deep in her thoughts she bumped into a blond guy.

"Hey blondie watch it!" the guy whom she recognized as Sting Eucliffe snapped.

"S-Sorry!" Lucy stuttered.

"Just a sorry wont do!" he smirked at Lucy. "Wh-What?" Lucy asked.

_[Where is he?]_

"Sting that's enough. Lucy is innocent, you were walking like drunk," Rogue explained silently. "I was just kidding, Rogue! And who is drunk huh!?" Sting frowned.

"Lucy?!" she heard someone gasp behind her. Lucy turned slowly to find Gray. "Hey I didn't know you were coming!" he said. Gosh, she had heard this for like a million times now!

_[He's here, you're happy]_

"Can we talk?" Lucy half yelled at him because of the loud music. Gray nodded and took her hand gently led her to the terrace. The late evening scene was beautiful but she couldn't see because she wasn't wearing her spectacles. The music was hardly heard now. Gentle breeze touched their faces and Lucy sighed of relief.

"Hi Lucy," Gray said awkwardly, running a hand through his spiky hair.

_{She's here, now you have a chance to talk to her,}_

"H-Hey Gray..." Lucy blushed. She mentally punched herself for stuttering AND blushing. He propped himself on the leather couch and patted the space beside him, gesturing for her to sit beside him.

"What's up, what brings you here?" he asked. His eyes were hopeful and his voice had a strange curiosity...or excitement? Lucy couldn't make out.

"Uhm...I actually came here to ask you to lower the music volume...and I got dragged into the party somehow..." Lucy said blushing in deep embarrassment. His eyes widened for a second but he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that, Natsu and the others go wild sometimes," he apologized.

_"Natsu and the others...?"_ Lucy thought to herself. _"What does he mean? Isn't he the one controlling the party?"_ She was snapped out of her thoughts when Gray held out a glass for her.

"Here, drink this," Gray said. She stared at the glass for a moment.

"I'm sorry I don't drink..." Lucy muttered.

"Don't drink what...?" Gray asked raising a brow.

"...don't drink alcohol." Lucy ended. "This isn't alcohol!" Gray said chuckling. "It's orange juice!" Gray laughed.

Lucy pouted, "How am I supposed to know?"

"Lucy, what kind of party do you think this is?" He asked giving a lopsided smile.

"Uhm...I don't know...one of those wild high school parties they show on TV?" Lucy said. Gray thought for a moment and then face-palmed. "You found Loke in the store room didn't you?" Gray asked and Lucy simply nodded.

"That guy is such an idiot!" Gray yelled.

"You wont believe, he told me to wait for my turn!" Lucy said making a disgusted look.

"That guy has nothing else on his mind!" Gray deadpanned. "I'll tell you, last time Erza found him there and he told her the same thing. Erza got so furious, that guy just dug his own grave!" Gray exclaimed and Lucy giggled. "I guess that pervert deserved it," Lucy said sipping the juice. "Yeah tell me about it!" Gray said.

"Anyway I wouldn't let him touch you," Gray said blushing slightly and looking away. Lucy's eyes widened. Did he really say that? "R-Really?" Lucy asked like stupid.

_{ I'll protect you forever}_

"Of course! After all I'm your best friend!" He said bumping his fist to his well toned chest.

_[Don't say that...it hurts me...]_

"Thanks Gray..." was all Lucy could say. There was awkward silence and seriously, it was killing both of them.

"So...how's life?" Gray asked. Yeah that was a lame conversation starter.

"Great! I'm doing courses on literature, mom and dad have given me full encouragement to pursue my dream..." Lucy stated.

"Oh still chasing the dream to be a writer?" Gray asked.

"Yeah! You remember?" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"Of course," Gray smiled.

_{How can I forget, anything about you?}_

"What about you?" Lucy asked.

"After dad passed away, mom concentrated more on working...she does spend time with me on weekends, but usually is always busy..." he said softly. "She didn't want me to be lonely so Lyon came over..." he said fixing his gaze to the stars.

Lucy bit her lip hard. Guilt hit her for not talking to him for years. Her eyes began stinging.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy whispered, tears rolling down her cheek. Gray looked at her in surprise.

"Lucy? Hey! What's wrong?! Why are you crying!?" Gray gasped.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have stopped talking to you," she said wiping her tears. "Sorry Gray," she said. She felt her head hit his chest softly and arms wrap around her back.

"No I'm at fault too, I also ignored you. I broke your heart so many times, I hate myself for that. I'm truly sorry Lucy..." he said holding her firmly. Lucy's arms crawled to his back to hug him back.

_{[ it feels so good, I don't want to let go]}_

They released each other and smiled. They sat with each other embraced by peaceful silence.

"These parties were to grab your attention," Gray admitted grinning sheepishly.

"What?" Lucy said in pure shock. Her head went back to solve the puzzle. "The loud music, people yelling, the fireworks, everything?"

"Yes..." Gray said. "Also with the help of others," he winked.

"The music was super annoying." Lucy said with a straight face.

"I made sure to play your favorite tracks!" Gray exclaimed.

"Really?" Gray nodded vigorously.

"Damn you, I even danced in front of my mirror!" Lucy blushed and Gray smirked.

"You'd better stop this party business," she said. "And those fire works too." Lucy added.

"Oh come on, I'm sure they caught your attention. Especially those bombs," he grinned.

"You are the biggest 'bomb' in my life," Lucy said smirking.

"Oh yeah?" Gray challenged.

"Yep, idiot," she said blushing.

They looked at the stars, their hands intertwined and her head resting on his shoulder.

"So can we start over?" Gray asked.

"Of course!" Lucy chirped. She got up from the couch and extended her hand for a hand shake, "Friends?" she asked smiling sweetly. Gray looked at her hand and then Lucy, and repeated it twice. Slowly, he joined his big palm to her small palm and she smiled. To her biggest surprise, Gray pulled her towards him for a kiss. It lasted only for a few seconds but made Lucy's feet all jelly like.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked smirking at her deep blush. "Idiot!" was all she said.

_[It's her dream come true]_

_{He's the happiest alive}_

_{[ Sometimes to know the value of someone, you have to be separated. Now that we are together, even the world cant separate us ]}_

"Hey Lucy, the store room is vacant," Gray said slyly.

"Shut up!" Lucy retorted blushing.

* * *

**You're awesome, cool, funny, sweet and my best friend!**

**Hap-hap- happy birthday to my friend CelestialLoverxx! Live long and enjoy life to the fullest! :-D I know you loveee Gray (who doesn't XD) so this is my gift to you! Btw, I really got influenced by people bursting crackers around me :-P Happy birthday to you again, you're awesome!**

**Have a lovely day ;-D**

** V (^o^) V**

**Info line:** Hello friends. I did another one-shot and the greatest thing for me is that I typed this just in one day! I've never, ever written a story in just one day so yippee! Another thing- I'm really sorry if this story was kind of like you know...lame cause I typed it in such a hurry because I want to upload it on time for my friend **CelestialLoverxx**.

This story was supposed to be full of humor (I prefer writing humor the best or at least I try to be funny). But I think writing a story in just a day doesn't suit me. Sorry for any mistakes! And out of everything, thanks a bunch if you read this!

I'll probably write another story on this idea (emphasis on probably!)


End file.
